


Cat & Mouse

by orphan_account



Series: Luna and Serenata [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Humanoid, Monster Hunters, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Recovery, Serial Killers, Skinwalker, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Luna starts to get her life in check, her and Serenata are called in to deal with a series of murders.





	1. Chapter 1

Luna sat at the kitchen table, looking down at the phone book in front of her. She had been sitting their for hours, eyes glued to the number.

 _A_ _Safe_ _Place,_ it read. _LGBT AA meetings held every Tuesdays and Thursdays, 5 PM Eastern Time._

”Luna? You okay?” Serenata walked into the kitchen. “You haven’t moved for hours.”

”Sis, I know I haven’t been honest with you in a while, can I start now?” Luna didn’t turn to look at her.

”Of course,” Serenata said.

Luna looked over to her, and Serenata could see her wild, baggy eyes. “I’m scared.”

Serenata gasped, shocked to see her sister in such a state. Even at her worst, Luna was still usually the emotionally stronger of the two, with only really personal issues being enough to make her crack. This must of been one of those issues.

”Luna, I’m not going to pretend I know what you’re going through,” Serenata said, honestly. “But even I know recovering is a long process, and taking that first step can be scary.”

”Can...can I have time to think about this?” Luna asked like a scared child.

Serenata put her hand on her soldier. “Of course, take all the time you-“

Serenata and Luna both jumped when their phone went off.

”You think that’s a call?” Luna asked.

”Only one way to find out.” Serenata picked up the phone. “Hello?”

”This is the Turner Sisters, correct?” A male voice spoke.

Serenata shot a passive glance towards Luna. “Yes.”

”Excellent, my name is officer Prints-“

Serenata snorted. There was defining silence on the other end. “Sorry.”

”As I was saying,” Prints didn’t bother to hide the annoyance in his voice, “there has been a series of murders going on in my neck of the woods. Literally, people have been abducted and found in the woods just outside my village.”

”No offense sir,” Serenata began, “but we’re going to need a little more then-“

”They’ve been devoured by different kinds of animals,” Prints interrupted. “Bears, wolves, vultures, etc. Doesn’t that sound an awful lot like-“

”A skinwalker,” Serenata finished. “Okay, we’re on our way. Where are you located?”

”Akarui, we live near you’re kingdom,” Print said.

”Be there as soon as we can.” Serenata nodded, then hung up. She looked to Luna, who had returned to staring at the phone book. “Hey, you up for this?”

Luna looked up to her. With a sigh, she nodded. “This case will give me time to think.”

”You sure?” Serenata asked, gently.

“I’m sure,” Luna said.

”Great, because we’re leaving tonight,” Serenata said.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Akarui was quiet, uneventful, and extremely awkward for both Turner sisters. Serenata was never much for talking, and Luna’s uncharacteristic silence only made her wish she could chat more. While barely pleasant, Luna’s comments always made sure that drives weren’t painful.

”Why do you think he did it?” Luna asked, breaking the silence.

”Huh?” Serenata cocked an eyebrow. “Why who did what?”

Luna leaned her cheek against cool glass of the car’s window. “Coyote...why do you think he killed my family?”

”I...I don’t know...” Serenata was taken aback by Luna’s very personal question. “We’ll figure it out when we catch him.”

”I could always ask him before I pull his head off,” Luna said, coldly.

”Yeah, that works for me,” Serenata said.

”Village is coming up.” Luna nodded her forward.

”Ah! Go-“ Serenata was cut off by a loud pop. She lost control of the car’s left tire, and spun out, crashing into a tree.

”L-Luna?” Serenata opened her eyes to see her sister’s unmoving form. “Oh...God...Luna!” She reached over, ignoring the pain, and placed two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. When she felt on, she let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

”Oh, I wouldn’t go thanking him, just yet,” a male voice mocked.

Serenata’s door was ripped off, and she was greeted by large, humanoid being wearing a wolfskin. It gripped her by the mouth to keep her screaming, and unbuckled her seat.

”Shhhh, no screaming!” He hissed. “You don’t want to walk the dog.” He jestered towards Luna’s unconscious body. “Come, we’re going to be playing a little game.”

Without another word, the demonic skin-walker dragged Serenata away, her struggling all the while.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sun in her left eye, and blood in her right, forcing her to keep it shut. She felt around for any wounds, before she remembered only silver could hurt her, and all her wounds had already healed up.

”Serenata?” Luna looked to her left, and saw the driver’s seat was empty, and door had been torn off its hinges. “Serenata?!” Luna ripped her seatbelt off, and dove out of the car. “Serenata! Serenata!” She screamed over and over. “I need to get a scent...need to find...”

”Ma’am!” A woman’s voice called out to her.

Luna turned to face the young girl. She was no older then 14, and had a concerned look on her face.

”Are you okay?” She asked.

Luna grabbed her by the shoulders. “We were called here to help investigate your murders.”

”You...what?” The girl asked. “How do you know about those?”

”One of your Officers called us, told us about the victims being devoured by animals,” Luna said. “His name is Prints.”

”We don’t have an officer named Prints,” the girl said. “And the victims weren’t eaten.”

”How could you possibly-“

”This is a small village,” The girl said. “Almost everyone knows everyone, and their is no officer Prints. None of the officers even have that as a nickname.”

”Then...why did he tell us about the victims!”

”From what you told me, he didn’t,” The girl said. “None of the victims were eaten, they only had their eyes and tongues removed.”

”Wait,” Luna shook her head, “how do you know that?”

”Words spreads quickly in our little village,” The girl said.

”Then how...” Luna had a sinking realization. “Son of a bitch.”

”What?” The girl tilted her head.

Luna looked at the left tire, and saw it had been blown out by a bone. She pulled it out, and saw that it had been sharpened to a deadly point.

”That son of a bitch called us here...it was him!” Luna tossed the bone to the ground.

”What was?” The girl asked, confused.

”Listen to me,” Luna took her shoulders once again, “what has been killing your people is a skin-walker, a demonic entity that can shapeshift, change its voice to mimic others, and has a nack for manipulation.”

”Why is it killing us?” The girl asked.

Luna let her go, and looked out into the forest. “Skin-walkers are no different then humans...some have a taste for Killing.”

”Like serial killers?”

”Exactly like serial killers.” Luna looked down at the girl. “I need to talk to whoever runs this place, need to do more insight into what this thing is doing before I go hunting.”

The girl nodded. “Okay, right this way!”

* * *

Serenata was tossed into a dirty room with a horrible smell. She ran at the door, but the creature shut it before she could escape.

”Hey! Let me out of here and fight me you worthless, skin wearing scum!” Serenata banged on the door with her first.

”Such insults!” The skin-Walker mocked. “You should be lucky we didn’t get back to my hideout until after sunrise, or you would already be dead.”

”Who are you?!” Serenata demanded. “Why are you doing this?!”

”Well, you can call me Oswald Masons,” he said, cheerfully. “As for why, well...I’m cleaning this village up, one scumbag at a time.”

”What do you mean?” Serenata asked.

”Those are answers for another time,” Oswald said. “For now, have fun with my old playmates.”

”Wait, What are you talking about?” Serenata called.

No answer.

”Oswald?” Serenata asked, meekly.

Thats when the lights shot on, and Serenata could see the room before her. It was a long corridor, and bodies were strung up, throats slit, eyes and tongues removed. She gasped and covered her mouth.

 _There had to be over a dozen bodies in this hallway of depravity,_ Serenata thought. She slipped to the ground, covered her nose and mouth with her shirt, and closed her eyes. _Okay Serenata, just don’t look until this creep decides to let you out...just keep your eyes closed and don’t look..._ _Don’t look._ ”Don’t look,” Serenata repeated, out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna looked down at body before her. It was a young man, no older then sixteen. His eyes and tongue had been cutout, and the world “THIEF” has been cut into his chest.

”Strange.” Luna knelt down next to the body. “Most murderous skin-walkers usually just kill for fun, but this one seems to at least be a mission-based rather then a hedonistic.” She looked to the Chief of the village. “What did this kid steal?”

”Baby food, diapers, everything his family couldn’t afford,” Chief Kilton said. “His brother was starving.”

”Seems a bit disproportionate,” Luna snarked. “Guess maybe he’s not as mission oriented as he likes to think.”

”That’s not even getting into his more...let’s call it, discriminatory habits,” Kilton said.

”Discriminatory?” Luna cocked an eyebrow.

Kilton motioned for Luna to follow him, and lead her to the body of a young woman. Like the boy, eyes and tongue were cutout, but she had the word “FAGGOT” cut into her chest.

”There he is,” Luna snarked. “There is the real monster underneath the ‘hero’ disguise.”

”A majority of victims are either homosexuals, or petty theives,” Kilton said. “Any murderers, rapist, and other violent criminals he’s never touched.”

”Because this thing isn’t actually doing the what he believes is right,” Luna said. “He’s just like any other murderous skin-walker, a sadists, guess he just doesn’t want to admit it.”

”How will you find him?” Kilton asked.

”He kindnapped my sister, and I have her scent,” Luna said.

”Scent?” Kilton asked, confused.

Luna looked outside to the pitch black of night. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Kilton reluctantly followed her. When they were outside, Luna took a deep breath, then began to transform.

”My God...” Kilton stepped back as Luna’s bones snapped and twisted. Gold fur covered her body as her right arm grew into a one of four legs. When the transformation was complete, two amber colored eyes looked at Kilton. “I’ve never seen....” he was too shocked to finish.

Luna sniffed the air, and caught Serenata’s scent. After a few seconds of carving some words into the dirt with her paw, she ran off.

”Wait! Where are you going?” Kilton called as she ran off. He looked down at words she had written in the dirt.

 _I’ll_ _be_ _back_ _in_ _an_ _hour_

* * *

Serenat fell back as the door she was leaning against opened. She opened her eyes to see Oswald staring down on her.

”On your feet!” Oswald grabbed her by the collar and dragged her towards the entrance of his home. “Here’s the deal, fag, I’ll let you redeem yourself if you manage to escape my grasp.”

”What? I’m not gay,” Serenata said, confused.

”No use denying it!” Oswald hissed. “I know what you are, and I’ll be sure even your wolf form won’t be enough to stop me!” He held up a silver blade.

”Oh my God,” Serenata couldn’t help but laugh. “You complete idiot!”

”What’s so funny?!” Oswald demanded.

”That’s my sister, dumbass!” Serenata laughed. “You brought us all the way here just so you could kidnap the wrong girl!”

”Wait...so...you aren’t Luna?” Oswald lowered his blade.

”Nope.” Serenata shook her head, a smile on her face.

Oswald seemed to lose it for a second, letting out an animalistic snarl of rage and fury, but he stopped himself in the middle of it, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. “Then I guess I’ll have to punish her by proxy then.”

Serenata’s smile vanished. “What?”

Oswald took her by her face, and pulled out a small knife. “Just hold still, this will hurt a lot more if you move around.”

”What are you doing?!” Serenata used all her strength to hold him back.

”What I do to most who are on the path to redemption,” Oswald answered. “Taking your eyes and tongue.”

”How do you expect me to escape if I can’t see or speak?”

Oswald shrugged. “The path to redemption is never an easy one, now. Hold. Still.”

“Just one problem,” Serenata said.

”And what is tha-“ Oswald was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, eyes widening in shock and horror when he saw the small silver blade Serenata had stabbed into his gut.

”You **_really_** shouldn’t have told a monster hunter you were a skin-walker,” Serenata said with a smirk. She stabbed him again, and Oswald inhumanly shrieked pain before throwing her away from him.

”Come on, Ozzie,” Serenata mocked as she opened the door. “Let’s see who is better hunter!” With that she ran out into the night.

Oswald looked at his wound, fear turning into a blinding rage. After letting out another snarl, he turned into his wolf form, silver blade in his mouth, and sniffed out Serenata’s scent.

* * *

Luna was on the outskirts of the woods, having followed Serenata’s scent to this place. _I hope you’re okay, sis,_ Luna thought before running into the thick bush.

One of the benefits of being a werewolf is excellent vision. Even in the darkest of nights, she can see just fine. It was this night vision that allowed her to see the silver blade being tossed in her direction, dodging it with her super speed, another gift from her otherwise monstrous curse.

“Luna?!” She heard Serenata yell.

Luna snorted in response, nodding her head when Serenata came out of her hiding spot.

”Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Serenata apologized. “I thought you were-“ Luna widened her eyes, and Serenata cut herself off. “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

Luna dove forward and pushed Serenata out of the way of Oswald’s blade, taking the slash instead. She let out an uncharacteristically pain-filled yelp.

”Luna?!”

”Ah!” Oswald beamed with sadistic glee. “There’s the faggot I was looking for!”

”Well, so much for cleaning up this village, huh?” Serenata snarked. “She’s saved people!”

”The people of this time deserve better then to be saved by righteous fag,” Oswald sneered. “I’m the one who should be the hero! I’m the only one who knows who to really target!”

”Please,” Luna said, having returned to her human form, “Kilton toldme everything. You’re not some savior, you’re just a vicious predator who preys on flawed, but ultimately innocent people in some mad attempt to hide the sadist you are.” Luna scoffed. “Don’t get me started on the faggot thing, you’re just being a bigoted asshole there.”

”Shut up!” Oswald raged, he raised the silver blade over his head, only for a knife to toss itself into his side. “Argh!”

”You’re not hurt my sister!” Serenata pulled out several silver pocket knives from her sack, she tossed all of them into Oswald’s back.

”Stop it!” Oswald shouted. “I’m doing my best to save this village!”

Serenata and Luna just looked at one another.

”You really believe that, don’t you?” Luna asked.

Oswald grew a smirk. “Nope!” He lunges at her, only for Serenata to drop him with a well aimed knife to the leg. “No!” He fell to the ground.

”You done?” Luna asked, sarcastically.

”I’ll kill you...I’ll kill you all!” Oswald tried to crawl over to his dropped blade, but Luna kicked it out of the way. “Damn you!”

”Sis, I’ll let you do the honors,” Luna said, stepping out of Serenata’s way.

”Come on...” Oswald begged. “I’m a hero...”

”No,” Serenade slit his throat in one quick motion, “you’re not.”


	4. Chapter 4

Luna and Serenata arrived home after another job well done. Kilton was generous enough to fix up their car for free after the two freed his village form Oswald’s threat.

”Home, sweet home!” Serenata opened the door with a smile. “I think I’m going to take a nice, hot bath after all of that.”

”I’m glad you’re okay, sis,” Luna said. “He didn’t hurt you too bad, did he?”

”He...Uh...did lock me in a room filled with his victims,” Serenata admitted. When she saw Luna’s concerned face, she added, “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. I’m fine, Luna.”

”You sure?” Luna asked, softly.

”Yes!” Serenata exclaimed. “Jeez, since when did you become such a worry wart?”

A sniff caused Serenata to look at her, and she saw something she hadn’t seen in years. Luna was crying.

”Luna?” Serenata put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Luna, are you okay?”

Luna suddenly hugged her, shocking Serenata. “I love you so much!”

”Hey...I love you, too.” Serenata patted her back.

”But I haven’t been making that known, enough...” Luna shook her head. “I’m going to walk into that kitchen, and I’m going to go to those AA meetings. I want us to get along like we used to...I want to be your sister, again.”

”You have no idea how long I wanted you to say that.” Serenata smiled. “You can do this, Luna. It will take time, but the woman you once were can come back, I don’t doubt that.”

Luna wiped her eyes. “Then let’s not waste any time.”


End file.
